My Boyfriend, the Vampire
by TheBloodyBlackRabbit
Summary: Emmett goes hunting, and finds an little girl. Together him and Rose decide to raise the child as their own. The only thing they don't know is Jasper has mated with their child! This is her story of living with vampires and falling in love. srry no Alic
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, hard, lighting streaked across the sky lighting up a small clearing. Emmett smiled as a grizzly lumbered into it. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought.

Emmett loved a good challenge, and fighting a grizzly, he had been irritating for the past hour, in the rain looked like fun.

Moving to the edge of the clearing he crouched low and prepared to pounce. The unsuspecting grizzly was turning circles around the clearing trying to figure out where Emmett had gone.

At the last second the wind changed and blew from behind Emmett right into the bear's nose.

Even in the rain Emmett new his direct scent would be strong enough to carry. Sure enough the bear looked up and noticed him.

Startled and outraged the bear roared and charged. Emmett roared back and meet the bear half way. The bear raised his paw his claws gleamed in a flash of lighting. Emmett exposed his chest and laughed as the bear's claw grazed harmlessly across.

Then the wrestling match began, Emmett always had the upper hand but that didn't mean the bear didn't surprise him. Like now the bear was holding Emmett's head in his mouth not biting just holding.

Emmett laughed and grabbed the bear's jaw, slowly he began opening it till he could remove his head.

Laughing again Emmett ended the fight, biting into the Grizzly's neck. The warm blood flowed into his mouth, ceasing the only craving his body knew. Except for Rosalie of course, that craving was never satisfied though.

Finishing he stood, whipping the last of the blood from his lips. 'That should be good. Esme will probably be worried if I stay any longer. Beside Rose is waiting for me at home.' Letting his mind wander Emmett fanaticized about his wife.

Suddenly behind him a twig broke. Lighting fast Emmett turned and crouched low. Someone was on the edge of the clearing, 'They must have approached while I was fighting, or fanaticizing. Probably fighting.'

Emmett sniffed the air, the rain made it difficult, but faintly he could smell human blood. Strangely he could smell three different sets of blood, but only one seemed to be pounding through veins. His eyes zoned in on a single shadow on the edge.

Instinct told him to charge, to kill, to taste the sweet smell radiating to him. Without thinking Emmett let out a small growl of anticipation.

The shadow backed away with a small gasp.

That brought Emmett to his senses, he couldn't kill the human! That would destroy everything Carlisle had instilled in the family. Struggling for a moment Emmett finally suppressed his instincts.

Taking a deep breath Emmett straightened. Lighting streaked the sky lighting the clearing, giving Emmett the chance to look closely at the shadow.

It was a small girl, probably only five. She had a gentle shade of auburn hair. Her face had a small band of freckles across nose, and her ears peeked out of her hair with little points like that of an elf.

Even though she was five she was only as tall as a three year old, just a tiny thing. Her most striking feature we're her large green.

Right now those eyes were full of fear. Crouching low Emmett held out a hand to the girl beckoning her over.

She took an uncertain step forward then stopped but her upper body continued forward toward him.

Emmett softened his features and in a gentle voice he whispered "I won't hurt you little one."

The girl need no more encouraging, running she buried her head in Emmett's chest. Clutching his shirt, sobs began wracking her body.

Emmett just looked at the girl for a second then engulfing her small body in his massive arms. His heart softened at this child's trust in him.

Picking up the child he cradled her to his chest. Her body still shook with sobs, and Emmett's heart broke and the need to protect her surfaced.

This wasn't anything he had felt before, it ran deeper not as deep as his feeling for Rose different. With Rose it was more of a possessive feeling, this was like protection from the world. (Sorry I can't describe the feeling very well, for one I've never had it and two I don't think its even describable in words.)

Shaking his head Emmett decided to leave those thoughts for another time. The girl gave a small sneeze, bringing Emmett's attention back to her. He had to get her out of here she need to be warm.

"Hold on little one. I'll get you warm in a minuet." Taking off Emmett ran back to his house, it didn't take more than a half an hour. Slowing he wondered how to approach his house full of vampires.

Looking at the back side of the house, he noticed Edward's window opened.

'Thank you brother, for your obsession with Bella' Emmett thought easily jumping through the window. He smiled to himself wondering what caused the two love birds to fly the coup. Of course his mind was in the gutter.

Quietly he made his way to his and Rose's room. Luck was with him and he made it without running into anybody.

Closing the door he locked it and gently laid the girl on the bed. She was sound asleep, but shivering 'She needs out of those wet clothes.' Emmett thought. Bowing his head he shifted uncomfortably, it was one thing tease about it another to do it. He needed Rose for this one.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door "Emmett, are you ok?" Jasper asked threw the door.

Emmett groaned his one bachelor brother who could feel and influence emotions just had to be home.

"Emmett what are you upset about? And why is there the feeling of sleepiness coming from your room?"

Emmett quickly picked up the girl just incase her scent carried to Jasper.

"Shut up and just get Rose ok." Emmett yelled moving to his closet and away from the door hoping her little heart beat hadn't reached his ears yet. Only a few seconds later a knock sounded.

"Emmett? What's going on?" Rose's voice carried through the door. Emmett lighting fast unlocked the door and moved back to the closet.

Rose entered and closed the door quietly behind her. "Em?"

Emmett pulled the girl closer to his chest so that his massiveness covered her again. "Rose please don't be mad. She was all alone and scared."

Rose stopped a few feet from Emmett "Em why do I smell a human? Is that a heart beat?!"

Slowly Emmett rolled his arms forward revealing the little girl.

"Emmett…" Rose started backing away.

"Wait please she's cold she could catch hypothermia if she doesn't get out of these clothes. After that you can lecture me." Emmett pleaded with his eyes.

Still uncertain Rose held out her arms, slowly Emmett placed the girl in her arms.

As if sensing Rose the child curled closer to her, murmuring "Mommy."

Just like Emmett Rose feel in love with the child. As gently and quickly as she could Rose changed her into a spare dress of Renemse's.

Then tucking her into their bed, she turned to face Emmett "What happened?"

Emmett explained about the clearing. As his story closed a small silence fell between them. Rose moved to her closet and began looking though it for more clothes for the girl, thinking.

Emmett sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the sleeping figure there. Reaching out a hand he gently brushed a stray hair from her face. "Rose?"

"Yes Emmett."

Emmett came over and knelt beside Rosalie. "Can we keep her?"

Rose paused in what she was doing and looked at her mate.

They both knew they wanted more than anything in the world they wanted to, but would the rest of the family go for it?

"Only one way to find out" Rose whispered getting to her feet.

Emmett sat back down on the bed and gently shook the girl. "Little one I need you to wake up."

Slowly her eyes opened seeing Emmett she smiled "Papa Bear."

Emmett chuckled and scooped her into his arms. "That's me" he tickled her. She giggled, it was one of the most beautiful sounds Emmett had heard. Rose appear at his side, smiling at the child making the musical sound.

"Little one this is Rose" Emmett pointed to Rosalie.

"Mommy." The child held her hands out to Rose. Rose quickly scooped her out of Emmett's arms and hugged her close.

Rose battled between running away with the child and going down stairs for a moment. She wanted her so badly, but she could just leave her family.

Looking at Emmett, Rose knew they had to go downstairs they had to do this right.

Swallowing Rose whispered into her child's, 'No, she's not my child yet', ear "We have to go talk to the rest of the family. You may have to talk alright."

The girl looked scared for a second. "Don't worry we'll be there for you" Emmett comforted.

"Ok" the girl whispered and buried her head into Rose's neck.

Emmett led the way down stairs. Everyone was already assembled in the living room.

"Emmett what's going on?" Esme almost ran over to him, but Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking between her husband and her son Esme tried figure out what to do.

Emmett looked over and saw the questioning gaze of Edward. Emmett sighed he hadn't told anyone yet, 'Thank you'. Edward nodded, but continued to stare at him.

Emmett turned back to the group, "I was hunting and she found me. She was all alone and scared so I brought her home and showered her to Rose. Now we want to keep her."

"WHAT! WHO?" Everyone but Edward yelled. Edward just looked concerned.

Emmett stepped aside and revealed Rose and the girl.

Several things happened at once. Esme fainted, how a vampire could faint who know but it happened.

Carlisle caught her yelling her name, Bella screamed and grabbed Renesme, and Jasper just sat frozen on the couch with Edward holding his shoulders.

Emmett quickly moved back in front of Rosalie while she held the child closer to her chest.

Suddenly the whole room felt calm. "Right, lets calm down" Edward nodded agreeing with Jasper, but his grip didn't loosen one bit.

"He's right" Carlisle added finally getting Esme back in her chair. Slowly everyone moved to more relaxed positions. Once everyone was relaxed Carlisle turned back to Emmett. "Emmett you know you can't just keep the girl. She has a family who are probably looking for her."

Emmett looked dejected then brightening up he asked "What if she doesn't? I mean she was all alone when she found me."

"She probably does Emmett."

"Let's find out" Bella nodded to Rose.

Reluctantly Rose walked forward and set the girl down. The girl clung to Rose's leg, but looked at the group before her.

Carlisle stepped forward and knelt before her. "Hi."

She waved shyly at him.

"What's your name?"

"Elizebeth but everyone usually calls me Beth."

"Beth what happened that caused you to find Emmett?"

"Who?"

Carlisle pointed to Emmett.

"Oh you mean Papa Bear." Beth said looking over her shoulder.

Carlisle nodded with a small smile "Yes Papa Bear."

Elizebeth looked thoughtful for a second then as though she remembered a look of fear filled her face. Elizebeth clung tighter to Rose's leg and moved behind her. Her eyes begged Carlisle not to make her answer.

"Her family was camping. They had just roasted marshmallows, when a stranger entered the camp. Her mother and father stood to greet the stranger." Edward squinted looking at the girl.

"She's not sure what happened exactly but she thinks the guy kissed her mother, the way her dad would when they thought she wasn't looking.

"Her dad hit the guy, a loud crack sounded making her father scream; the stranger threw her mom toward her. Her mom yelled for her to run.

"Something wet covered the girl, it think its blood. After that she ran and kept going till she found Emmett."

Edward smiled at Emmett "You looked safe to her like her real father used to."

The girl nodded then buried her face in Rose's leg.

"That would explain the extra traces of blood on her clothes." Emmett murmured.

Edward bowed his head trying to hide the disgusted look on it "Carlisle, Jasper and I and are going to check out the camp site."

"See if you can find her parents" Carlisle nodded.

Edward and Jasper were almost out the door. Edward pushed Jasper the rest of the way out then turned to Carlisle "I've seen the incident and I agree with the girl, their dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward stopped about 100 yards from the campsite. "Jasper wait."

"I don't want to talk about this" Jasper said staring at nothing in particular.

"Jasper we have to talk about his. You can't deal with it on your own."

Jasper turned on Edward, his face furious "Are you saying I'm going to slip up?! You saying that I can't resist?! I've been clean for forty-five years, doesn't that count for anything!"

Edward remained calm through out the whole rant, "No I'm saying these are going the next hardest years in your life."

Jasper took a step back "Years?"

"I saw the girl's memories she didn't run right away like I said. I only said that so she didn't have to hear it again." Edward looked at the ground and clenched his fists.

"She watched as her father was torn apart and each part's blood sucked out. Only when the vampire moved to finish her mother, did she run. She's just lucky it started raining then to cover her scent."

"A vampire?"

Edward looked in the direction of the campsite. "That's my feeling, but the one thing for sure she's alone and she's already attached to Emmett and Rosalie.

"It will be and easy adoption. She's going to be apart of the family, and Rose won't let her go for anything. So that only leaves, what are you going to do?"

Jasper hit a nearby tree causing it to snap. How could this have happened to him. Just as he was gaining confidence that he could not waver, then the sweetest smell came to him in the form of a five year old little girl.

Maybe he could just end it before the adoption ever took place. Then Rose would kill him, and he would have to start over on his record. He couldn't kill her, and he couldn't risk being around bowing his head he said "I'll leave."

"Just like that without even saying goodbye?" Edward smirked know Jasper couldn't do that to Esme.

Jasper sighed "I'll stay long enough to say goodbye, then I'm leaving."

Edward put a hand on Jasper shoulder "I understand and this is all I'm going to say. You'll run but you will never find anyone as sweet or addicting as your singer. Come on."

Entering the campsite both were sickened. Just like Edward had said the male was ripped into several pieces all of which drained of blood. The woman was just drained.

"This is despicable" Jasper muttered. His past was no sainthood but he had always cleaned up his messes and ever destroyed his food like this.

Edward was equally disgusted "Lets call the police and go home. I can't pick up a clean scent here so its no use trying to track it."

Jasper nodded. After making the call, the brothers went home. When they arrived they came through the garage and into the kitchen.

"I'll get Esme, I'll be right back." Edward patted Jasper's shoulder then disappeared.

Jasper sighed; he really didn't want to go. He loved it here; the Cullens had shown him a new way of life and helped him become a new man. To leave tore at his heart badly.

Suddenly something grabbed Jasper hand. He looked down at a very upset Elizebeth. "You've kept me waiting, mister."

"Sorry Ma'am." Jasper crouched down to be closer to Beth.

Holding his breath he smiled. Beth smiled back and began pulling him into the living room.

'EDWARD! What's she doing?!' Jasper thought panic filling him as he followed.

"I think she's going to show you how to play 'Go Fish'." Edward chuckled from the stair case.

Jasper shot him a panicked look, and Edward was by his side in a second "Don't worry I'll hold you back or her, who ever needs it more."

Jasper looked down and realized she was gripping his hand as though she was afraid he would leave. As if she knew that he was thinking of doing just that.

In that instant Jasper knew he couldn't break her heart like that, Beth looked back at Jasper and smiled. Slowly in the depths of Jasper being, he felt a change. The need to see her smile and protect that smile began to rise in him.

As he sat down Jasper felt he could hardly breath. It was strange considering he had no need to breath nor was he breathing at that moment.

In a small voice Beth began explaining 'Go Fish' to Jasper. As they begin playing Jasper felt the change complete.

"Interesting" Edward muttered only loud enough for Jasper to hear.

'What?!'

Edward smiled "Come on I know what's going through your head. It went through mine. Your very being is now around her happiness. No matter the expense on you, you'll make her happy."

Jasper pursed his lips, he won't say it aloud, but Edward was right. There would be no one else that completed him as this girl had, and he would make her happy what ever the cost.

Edward chuckled, "I knew it."

'Don't tell Emmett, but most of all please don't tell Rose.' Jasper pleaded desperately.

"I won't."

Jasper nodded and blinked realizing Beth was looking over his shoulder.

She was comparing their cars, tentatively Jasper sniffed the air. The smell seemed to encompass him and desire filled him. Holding his breath again Jasper held himself in check.

'If it burns she's still alive.'

"That's about the only thing you can hold onto to keep you floating." Edward whispered before getting up and going to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the search for Beth to happen.

Though reluctant Emmett and Rose complied and presented Beth to the police.

No one made contact to collect her and all of the relatives the police called hung up at the mention of the parents names.

When it was declared Beth would go to the local orphanage, Rose and Emmett applied for adoption and it was granted them.

_A/N: Oooh a human in a vampire family. The next few chapters are snap shots through out Beth's life with the Cullens. When we hit her senior year I'm going to switch to first person and began the real story. Sorry its so long but I had to get everything in. Hope you enjoy this and R&R. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday dear Elizebeth, Happy Birthday too you." As the song ended Esme placed a cake in front of Beth.

"Happy eighth birthday Little one," Emmett gently one-armed hugged Beth.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," Rose bent and kissed Beth's head.

Beth leaned across the table and thought for a second. Then taking a big breath she blew out all the candles.

"Yay!" Everyone clapped.

"Presents," Emmett's eyes lit up.

"You'd think it's your birthday, instead of Beth's. Are you hoping to get that pair of pink Barbie roller blades?" Edward snickered.

Emmett pouted but Beth squealed, "Eddy did you really?"

"No but someone else did." Edward flicked his eyes to Jasper who stood off to the side.

Beth quickly ran over to him "Really?" Jasper smiled and pulled from behind his back a silver package. Beth started to take the present from Jasper but he quickly held it above her head she resorted to pouting and batting her eyes. Jasper laughed and handed her the gift.

As she opened it Jasper reflected on how well he was doing; now he was able to breathe around Beth. Sometimes in closed spaces, he had trouble and was forced to hold his breath again but it was getting easier. Then again he had no chose but to deal considering she demanded his attention more than anyone else's.

Beth quickly ripped the silver paper off her roller blades and squealed again, "Mom can I try them now?"

Rose looked out the window, "Well it's raining right now. Let's open your other presents first, and see how the weather is after that."

"It's going to clear up very soon." Beth said confidently as she sat down and began opening the other presents. Rose smiled then gave a quizzing gaze at Jasper; Beth had never mentioned those rollerblades ever.

Jasper smiled sheepishly and just shrugged. Beth opened her other presents as quickly as she could, trying to get back to her roller blades. She paused at the ipod from Emmett and Rose, but only for a second.

After opening the rest of her gifts Beth handed her ipod to Emmett and ran outside, which didn't show a sign that rain had just been falling. Her giggles and shrieks of joy could be heard all down the drive. Jasper stood on the porch listening to the sound.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled the air. Before Jasper could take off the he felt Rose shoot passed him. As Emmett came by Jasper fell into step with him. Coming around one of the curves Jasper felt Edward pull him back.

"Edward what the…" Before he could ask two things hit Jasper. First was Beth's pain, then the smell. It wasn't a great pain just that amplified by a child's fear, but the smell was sickly sweet and very strong, she was bleeding.

The fresh smell of Beth's blood made Jasper's throat burn like no tomorrow, he wondered if maybe someone had stuck a torch down his throat. Without thinking Jasper took a step forward sending a wave of calm.

'Kill the girl. Taste the sweetness.' The vampire in Jasper cooed.

A small sniff came from Beth. Jasper's eyes meet hers.

'No.' The image of her still cold body stared at him 'NO' Jasper back up a few steps.

"NO!" he didn't realize he had said it out loud till Rose and Emmett looked at him. Without thinking Jasper turned on heal and began running. He did't want to see the accusation in their eyes, feel their pity and fear at his weakness. Worse yet he didn't want to know what Beth would think of him if she knew.

(Beth pov)

Beth stared at the shifting leaves that showed the path Jasper had taken. He could move so fast.

"You're going to have to tell her now." Edward whispered.

"Tell me what?" Beth whipped a few tears from her eyes.

Rose sighed, "Lets get you cleaned up first." Picking Beth up Rose went ahead and ran back to the house. They had been so careful not to let on that they were so radically different than Beth, making it as human as possible for her.

Now it was time to explain. Carlisle was waiting with his doctor bag "Jasper stopped long enough to tell me. Set her on the couch. And Edward he said not to follow."

Edward pierced his lips; Bella moved over to him and began whispering in his ear.

"Momma what's going on?" Beth asked as Carlisle finished putting a bandage on her knee.

Rose knelt in front of Beth. "Beth hun, you realize that we're different, right?"

"Well yeah, you've never made it a secret that I was adopted."

Rose sighed and looked at Emmett for help.

Emmett sat next to Beth "Beth it's not just the fact that you're adopted that we're different. You see your… were…" Emmett faltered, looking over his shoulder he pleaded with Bella to help him. She just smiled and took Edward's hand leading him upstairs.

Shifting to Carlisle, Emmett got the same response. "It's your child Emmett, you need to deal with this." Defeated Emmett looked back at Rose.

"Why can't you just tell me?!" Beth cried. Their heads snapped back to her and they noticed the tears cascading down her face. "Is it so bad that you can't tell me? Am I defective?"

"No baby" Rose began whipping the tears away.

"Were Vampires." Emmett finally confessed.

"Is that bad?" Beth asked crawling into Emmett's lap.

"No but it's dangerous. We do live off blood, but were different than other vampires. Instead of eating humans we eat animals."

"You killed bambi!" Beth looked appalled.

"NO!, No. no, no. no. We skip Bambi." Rose quickly comforted Beth. Glaring at Emmett for not thinking of that.

"You understand why we didn't want to tell you?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

Beth looked thoughtful for a moment "Because you didn't want me to know about bambi?"

"Not exactly."

"You didn't want me to fear you when people started telling me myths about vampires right?"

"Right, and we needed you to be old enough to understand the danger that comes with living with us. Any minute one of us could snap and kill you."

"But you won't cuz you love me," Beth snuggled closer to Emmett.

"That's right" Emmett murmured squeezing Beth lightly.

Beth looked up "Do I have to keep this a secret?"

"Yes a very well and very guarded secret," Rose leaned in whispering to emphasize. Beth nodded solemnly putting her finger to her lips. They sat for a moment longer, and then Beth got up "Can I go for a walk?" Emmett and Rose shared a look both thinking the same thing, was she going to run away?

"Its alright she's only going for a walk." Edward said from the door.

"You choose your friends not your family, remember?" Beth said hands on hips. Emmett laughed at her small stature that seemed three feet taller, waving his hand he motioned for her to leave. Hugging her parents, Beth skipped out the door.

Beth knew exactly where she was going, she always went there to think or play. It took about a half hour to reach her place, but when she did Beth smiled. In front of her was a soft bank that led gradually into the water of a crystal clear pond.

Across the bank was a gentle flowing waterfall. It was about a hundred feet tall, with plenty of rocks jutting out like hand and foot holes. To one side was a cave that pulled the old water out. Beth didn't know where it went, there was no way into cave with out swimming, and Jasper told her never to stray further than ten feet from the shore because the current was super strong even for him.

Across from the cave was a large flat rock that hung over the water that was where she always went to think. Overhead the sun shown perfectly through the opening in the tree tops. Even with all the beauty in the place that wasn't what made Beth smile today. For sitting by the pool on her thinking rock was her bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jasper.

His head rested on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. It made Beth a little sad to see only his hands sparkling in the sun. Curiously she wondered if that was because he was a vampire, because she definitely didn't sparkle.

Normally it was Jasper finding Beth to make her feel better, now it was her turn to help him. Thinking hard Beth tried to remember what Jasper did to make her feel better. 'First he sat next to me in silence giving me the chance to talk first. Then if I didn't talk he told me what he thought, after that everything just fell into place.' With a plan in mind, Beth moved toward Jasper.

Jasper didn't look up as Beth approached, it made her hesitate for only a second, but Jasper was her bestest friend. He was always there for her, and now it was her turn to be there for him. Sitting beside him, Beth let her legs hang over the side. Nothing was said at first, and then Beth began to panic a calm sensation enveloped her and she remembered her plan.

"Momma and Papa Bear told me why I'm so different." Jasper still sat silently beside her. Beth frowned normally that was all it took to get her talking. Fine she would keep going not like she didn't like talking.

"It doesn't bother me you know. I don't see why it should, your people too. Just because you're different doesn't make you unlikable. I've been here for almost three years and nothing unordinary has happened, unless you count my family has super powers as unordinary."

Jasper finally let out a sad laugh "Does it truly not bother you that at any moment I could kill you?"

Beth frowned "Why are you talking like that. If you were going to kill me you would have done it a long time ago. No just like I told Momma and Papa Bear you won't kill me."

Jasper sighed and looked up into Beth's eyes "I almost killed you today."

Beth rolled her eyes you'd think she was the grown up and Jasper the child "But you didn't."

Jasper could feel the pure trust Beth had in him. Stretching his legs over the edge as well Jasper shook his head "Beth please believe me I'm no saint. I've…killed countless innocent people, and I'm still tempted by them."

Beth was silent for a moment, Jasper hoped his message had sunk in and at the same time he hoped it hadn't. Finally Beth said, "Jasper what does tempted mean?"

Jasper was taken back for a second, of course she won't quite know the meaning yet "It means to know you shouldn't have something, but you still want it."

"Like I shouldn't have cupcakes but I still want to eat them?"

Jasper threw his head back and laughed deeply. Poking Beth playfully he chuckled "Yes just like you and cupcakes."

Beth giggled at being poked and poked Jasper back "Then if I can resist them so can you."

Jasper couldn't help but let a small smile touch his lips, Beth had absolute and complete trust in him, that was more than anyone else had. Sure they believed in him and encouraged him but absolutely completely trust him, no.

"Do you know what I wished for?"

"What?"

"That you wouldn't leave me ever."

Jasper just stared at Beth "You like having me around?"

Beth frowned "You're my bestest friend, I can tell you anything. Don't tell Amy but I keep some stuff from her and I promised her no secrets, but you I tell you everything because you're my bestest friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok so ya'll are going to be mad and upset when I tell you this but I have to at least try and explain myself right? So the reason I haven't been updating is because I got all caught up in track, it was my senior year, then I had to go off and work camp all summer so I haven't had time to update what I had type let alone type. So you get to have three new chapters in one day then I have to ask you to once again be patient as I type and get ready for college. I hope to steady out around September but don't quote me on that either. Thanks. _


	3. Chapter 3

Beth ran to her room and slammed the door. That stupid arrogant boy! Throwing her backpack in the corner she threw herself on her bed. Why did he have to do this to me? Why did Jasper have to go hunting this weekend?

No one was going to be home tonight except Renesme. Carlisle and Esme were taking a small vacation and Edward and Bella were at home having a 'vacation'. Papa Bear and Mom were with Jasper hunting, "I HATE LIFE!" Beth screamed.

"SHUT UP I'm TRYING to work!" Renesme yelled up the stairs.

Beth curled into a ball as loneliness engulfed her. Outside rain gently fell as though to shed the tears that couldn't seem to come to Beth. Everything just wasn't working out. At school the kids picked on her, then today happened…Beth blocked the memory and tried to think of something else.

Naturally she started thinking of home. It wasn't much better, Renesme hated her it was obvious to everyone. Before Beth, Renesme had everyone wrapped around her finger then she had to share the attention with Beth. Child's jealousy, but it slowly turned into a grudge.

Beth was slow in everything, Renesme was always told to wait on Beth. Don't go so fast, Beth can't keep up, don't you such big words Beth doesn't understand. Renesme was a senior in high school and still waiting on Beth who was only in sixth grade.

She remembered one day back in fifth grade when Renesme had picked her up from school. Renesme was leaning against her car talking to some of her friends; Beth with out thinking ran up and gave Renesme a hug.

Renesme had quickly shoved them both in the car, and on the way home she had hissed "I'm not your sister so don't even look at me in such a way." Beth remembered the contempt and hatred the filled Renesme's voice.

Ever since Beth had kept her distance from Renesme but her good nature caused her to slip up once in while giving her yet another lecture over family ties. Beth wished sometimes she could just disappear. She just wanted to run away, it was easy and Beth liked to run, not as much she liked to ice skate but it was second best.

All she would have to do was get up and go. Of course she'd have to mask her trail somehow, stupid vampiric traits. The rain began to pick up slightly catching Beth's attention. Rain that would do it, by the time everyone got home tomorrow her trail would be long gone.

Decision made Beth emptied her backpack and packed it with two changes of clothes, her ipod, phone, and chargers. Sneaking into her parent's room Beth found the money drawer and put a thousand dollars in as well.

'Now to grab some food and I can go' Beth nodded glancing around her eyes fell on a photo of her, Papa Bear and Mom. Picking the photo up she felt a small tear run down her face. They had loved and raised her, now she was leaving them. 'It's for the best' Beth gently tucked the picture in her bag. 'It's not fair that they have to wait on me all the time, they deserve to go at their normal speed. Besides it's got to be embarrassing to have such an ugly little thing around all the time.'

Hefting her bag over her shoulder, Beth went to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets she found some granola bars, chips and dried fruit. Grabbing a couple of waters, Beth headed for the door. Inside she wished someone would stop her anyone, but as she got to the door nothing happened.

"If only Jasper was here" the words slipped and a quiet sob escaped her lips. Opening the door Beth was about to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Great now Renesme was going to yell at her, Beth continued out the door. "Beth what's going on?" There sounded like concern and panic in Renesme's voice, probably just a wish.

Beth started closing the door when it was jerked back opened and she was pulled back inside. Renesme knelt so she looked Beth in the eye, "Beth what's going on?" There was true concern written on her face and it made Beth mad.

"Why do you care! I'm leaving and never coming back I'd figured you at least would be happy." Beth tried to pull away but Renesme held her tight.

"Leaving? Why?" Beth didn't look at her, 'Why did she care anyway why couldn't she just let me go.' Renesme lifted Beth's face so Beth looked at her. Renesme could see that Beth had been crying and for a while. "Beth what's going on? Why are you leaving?"

"Because it would be better for everyone, easier, happier."

"Even for Rose and Emmett? You're not even going to say goodbye to Jasper?"

"They would only try and stop me, I can't stay here anymore." Beth tried to stop but her emotions got the better of her and she just kept talking "I'm just a burden, everyone hates me and all I do is slow everyone down. I'm not a pretty as everyone else, it's got to be an embarrassment."

"Everyone does not hate you. This whole family loves you more than the world."

Beth huffed "Except you."

Renesme sat back on her heals, it was true she had never shown any real love like hugs and kisses, but she went to every volleyball game took her to the ice rink every Saturday. She wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed driving Beth to school.

Renesme hung her head, wouldn't admit it. She really had grown too big for her britches. Renesme had always seen herself as a superhero, growing up in seven years surviving her birth with her mother and being human enough to interact with them without thirsting for their blood. When Beth came along it seemed to prove to Renesme what she already thought, she was better than everyone especially humans.

Even though she loved Beth she never showed it out front for fear people would think little of her considering all her friends showed no love for their siblings, and maybe some sibling rivalry was in place. "Oh Beth… I'm sorry." Renesme whispered feeling the tears well up in her own eyes.

"Renesme?" Shock and concern filled Beth's voice; that was one thing everyone loved about Beth, no mater who you were or what you've done to her, Beth couldn't stand to see people cry.

"Beth I've been horrible, I love you like the sister I'll never have, but I let myself think I was ruining my reputations if I showed it. I never meant anything I've said I was just embarrassed that I like being with you.

Everyone else hates their sibling so I thought I should to. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Beth wrapper her arms around Renesme "Don't cry please. I understand I was the same way at school."

Renesme knew that was a lie, but she hugged Beth back anyway. Finally pulling back Renesme asked, "So what happened beside me being a jerk?"

"Rick Marsh." Beth said sitting at the island counter taking her backpack off.

"Isn't that Kale Marsh's younger brother and one of your little friends?" Renesme asked thinking of the guy in her English class that was constantly asking her out.

"Ex-friend." Beth corrected bitterly.

Renesme sat next to Beth "What did he do?"

"I've kind of like Rick since the beginning of the school year, then again so did everyone else, but everyone said that I would never get to be with him because I'm so short."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Renesme snorted.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Come on Nessie, even you can see I'm short. Everyone in my class has either reached or is about to reach 5' and I'm still 4'5". I'm short."

"No your fun sized" Renesme poked Beth side making her giggle.

"Anyway" Beth continued "Today Rick asked to walk me home, so I said sure. Well once we were away from the school grounds all these high schoolers stopped us. I tried to go around them but this one kid grabbed me and pulled me back.

They encircled me and began to taunt and tease me. Then Kale bent down in front of me and said I wouldn't ever get a chance with his brother if I didn't convince you to go out with him.

I yelled fat chance and he…well anyway Rick just stood there doing nothing. At school he and Amy were about the only ones nice to me, I feel so…betrayed."

Renesme hugged Beth and let her cry, but inside she was boiling mad. She knew exactly what sort of comments they were making beauty and grace weren't everything. Looking down at Beth, she could detect the slightest hint of a hand on her check.

He had HIT Beth, "Beth did any of them hit you?" Renesme asked, she knew her father wouldn't let her do anything with out proof. Beth didn't say anything but she touched her check right where the handprint was fading. "That Bas…jerk" Renesme muttered correcting herself half way through.

To Beth she whispered "He doesn't know what he's talking about. You have your own beauty and it out shines mine every day."

"Right Ness" Beth shrugged unbelieving.

"One day you'll see, trust me you're beautiful. So are you still thinking about leaving?" Renesme knew the answer but she wanted to hear Beth say it out loud.

"No I need to deal with my problems not run from them" Beth admitted, disappointed that little lesson has escaped her reasoning earlier.

"Don't beat yourself over the past, change the present for the future." Renesme got up and went to the fridge "Ice cream?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Beth laughed. For the rest of the night Beth and Renesme talked trying to catch up on what bonding they had missed in the past seven years. Soon Beth was fast asleep in bed and Renesme quickly put everything away that was in Beth backpack.

Staying up Renesme waited, she knew at least one person would be home soon. About ten minutes later Jasper ran through the door "Is everything ok? I felt a disturbance or something…" He stopped talking and looked around for Beth.

Renesme gave a small smile; she wasn't supposed to know that Jasper had mated with Beth but HELLO! It was obvious. Giving only the gist Renesme explained what happened, halfway through Rose and Emmett came in causing Renesme to start all over again.

After she was done and thoroughly intergraded, Rose and Emmett ran upstairs to check on Beth. Jasper sat on the couch. Renesme sat next to him touching his cheek she asked what was wrong.

"I had felt her depression for some time, but she was always so happy to see me I never thought about it. Some bestest friend I turned out to be." Jasper bitterly shook his head.

Reaching her hand up again Renesme showed Jasper the quiet whispering plea Beth made at the door. Then her face as Renesme made her think about leaving him. "She didn't want to leave without you. Timing just wasn't with you, maybe more with me." Renesme let her head hang thinking of her part in almost breaking Rose and Emmett heart.

"Important lessons were learned by all. As long as we take them to heart all will be ok." Jasper whispered. Renesme nodded and gave a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth tentatively opened the front door. Seeing no one she slipped in and closed it quietly behind her. Pausing Beth listened for anyone, and then she made a mad dash for the stairs.

"STOP right there, young lady." Emmett's voice came from the couch.

Beth sighed and walked over to her father. Emmett sat up and gave her a good long stare "So what happened that has you trying to sneak into a house full of vampires?"

Beth hung her head and grudgingly handed him an envelope. 'At least it wasn't mom.' The nice thing about having vampires for parents they read notes very quickly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Emmett roared.

"I punched a kid in the face" Beth mumbled. Emmett put his head in his hands. "At least it wasn't Jacob" Beth tried to lighten the mood she heard someone laugh outside, probably Jacob who had been kissing Renesme when Beth had gotten off the bus.

Emmett chuckled weakly then mumbled "What is Rose going to say?"

"About what?" Rose asked coming down the stairs. Emmett and Beth shared a look, Beth attempted to plead with her eyes, but Rose was already beside Emmett. Sighing he handed the letter to Rose. "Elizabeth Raine Cullen what were you thinking?"

Beth flinched at her full name but defended her case "He was saying rude stuff to Amy and then he turned on you…so I shut him up."

"I don't need you defending me in these situations. You should have…"

"Just walked away no way, he was saying that he ravished your body with Papa Bear filming."

"Whoa! Hold on, he said I let him ravish my wife?!" Emmett interrupted. Beth nodded. "That little punk I'm going to…"

"Emmett!" Rose gave him a look that said not now this is about Beth.

"Right Beth it was wrong and unlady like. You're grounded for two days." Beth nodded accepting her fate; at least it was only two days.

Rose looked uncertain; thinking the punishment a little light, when something caught her eye. "Em we have a meeting with the principal, in an hour!" Emmett's head snapped up to Rose.

"It's not that bad. Amy said her parents had a good time. Then again they meet to talk about Amy getting student of the month, but she said her parents came back happy" Beth shrugged.

"Honey that's not what were worried about" Rose smiled at her child.

"Then what?" Beth asked looking confused.

"We don't age Beth" Emmett explained "were going to look like a teenage couple who have a fourteen year old daughter."

"So say you adopted me."

"We already did and we said it was nine years ago. And we said you we were twenty-five when we adopted you."

"Oh."

"Let's go talk to Carlisle. Maybe him and Esme will go for us" Rose started for the stairs "OH and Beth go to your room and don't come out till supper." With that Rose disappeared, Beth snapped her fingers and turned away from the window she was about to crawl out of.

Rose and Emmett found Carlisle reading a book on physiology in his office. "Carlisle we need your help." Rose busted in.

"With what?" Carlisle put his book down so that he gave his children his undivided attention.

"Well you see…" Emmett explained the situation, while Rose intervened every other word.

When they finished Carlisle gave a small smile "Sorry kids but your just going to have to go. It's part of being a parent."

"But what do we do or say or look like. What if they think she's pulling a fast one, were teenagers for goodness sakes!" Rose screeched pacing back and forth.

Carlisle chuckled at his daughter; she was finally realizing how hard it was to be a parent. He was lucky to get them all as mature…semi mature young adults. "Rose this is the joy of parenting learning what to do."

Rose growled, Emmett just shook his head "Rose we have to go get ready. Were supposed to be there in half and hour."

"BELLA!" Rose yelled running to her room.

Emmett followed "What do you want Bella for?"

"She was fourteen once, and during this era. She'll know what parents wear better than I would. I mean my mom wore dresses with hoops for goodness sakes your mom wore skirts. I don't want to appear old fashion."

"What Rose are you ok?" Bell came in looking slightly panicked.

"Beth got in trouble at school, we have to meet the principal and I don't know what a late thirty year old woman should wear." Rose yelled from somewhere in her closet. "Would she wear this?" Rose walked out holding a v cut shirt and mini skirt.

Bella's eyes go huge "NO!" Running out she returned with some more conservative clothes. It was a loose brown knitted sweater with straight leg jeans.

Rose picked up the sweater with her thumb and forefinger "Are you sure?"

"Regretfully yes." To Emmett Bella gave him some worn out jeans and polo.

"Lucky" Rose muttered darkly. Looking in the mirror Rose grimaced "I look ugly."

"I'd still eat you" Emmett nuzzled her neck "I'll even rip them off you later."

"I want to rip them off now" Rose whined. Emmett laughed and went to the mirror. Picking up some crystal ice cover up stick he began drawling lines on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rose looked appalled; he didn't know how to use cover up at all.

Emmett turned around looking ridicules "Putting worried lines on my face."

Rose's jaw dropped, ok to the human eye it would look good, he would look at least forty or so, but Rose was not ageing. "No way they can think what they want I am not getting any uglier."

Emmett chuckled and dusted baby powder in his hair. Then before Rose could react he tossed some into hers. "EEKK!" Rose screeched.

"What the H.."

"Beth, watch your langue." Rose and Emmett turned to the door to find Beth and Jasper staring at them.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked staring skeptically at her parents.

"Ageing so we look more like your parents than your siblings" Emmett Chuckled dodging a pillow sent his way.

"Yah my grandparents" Beth replied.

Jasper coughed trying to hide his laugh. Rose glared at him, smiling he nodded, "Well you better get going it starts in fifteen minutes."

Grumbling Rose headed to the car. After the roar of the engine and Rose's occasional profanity couldn't be hear anymore Beth jumped the back of the couch and reached for the TV remote.

"Aren't you grounded?" Jasper asked playfully grabbing the remote before she could.

"Awe come on Jazz, they're not here. Bell went home and Carlisle and Esme never say anything. What Mom and Papa Bear don't know can't hurt me."

Jasper chuckled and jumped the back of the couch turning the TV on, "What's on?"

At the school Mr. and Mrs. Cullen waited for the principal, Mr. Nelohr, to start talking. He was a middle-aged man who didn't like funny business, especially when it came to the students. They were here to learn and achieve greatness not goof off or disturb the peace.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry about the events that brought you here. I wish it could have been under different circumstances."

"As do we." Mrs. Cullen smiled tightly. Mr. Nelohr eyebrows shot up at the young voice and was mystified by this beautiful woman who looked like she should be seventeen rather than thirty-four.

Trying to control himself he turned to Mr. Cullen, but that didn't help much. Mr. Cullen was also strangely beautiful and he was so huge it was intimidating. Actually for some reason they both were extreme intimidating.

Clearing his throat Mr. Nelohr attempt to regain the upper hand in the intimidation area. "As you know your daughter, unmercifully punch a boy today. Naturally we may have to suspend her." Yes a threat of suspension should start them quivering.

"If that's what has to happen then so be it" Mr. Cullen said. Looking at Mr. Cullen, Mr. Nelohr couldn't help but stare he could swear that those wrinkles on his face had been drawn on. "Is something wrong?" Mr. Cullen asked politely.

Mr. Nelorh shook himself and grunted "Nothing Mr. Cullen now what have you done at home to reprimand your daughter?"

"That is up to us, and entirely none of you business." Mrs. Cullen tartly replied, if he squinted the principal could almost swear the white in her hair was baby powder.

"Excuse me" Mrs. Cullen voice turned to ice "Though I appreciate your stares, this is not the time Mr. Nelohr."

Mr. Nelohr jumped in his chair surprised at the venom and coldness in Mrs. Cullen's voice. Mr. Cullen grinned and Mr. Nelohr could see his teeth. Mr. Nelohr could have sworn they were pointy and a growl emitted from Mr. Cullen throat.

'You forgot to take you medication again didn't you, Bob.' "You seem to have everything in hand. Nothing will be done here at school save three detentions. Thank you for coming in Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Good Day." With that Mr. Nelohr ushered the Cullen's out the door.

Then sitting in his chair he pulled a bottle of his desk and poured an ugly brown liquid into a glass. Looking at the glass to the bottle to the door the Cullens just left from, Mr. Nelohr poured some more into the glass and began to drink it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just one summer, but a lot happened during it. Beth grew up some, she had successfully reach five one and a quarter, and took on a punk style of clothes. They also moved to Forks, Washington so all the children could be enrolled into high school.

It was hard at first for Beth to call Rose and Emmett by their first names and refer to them as siblings; soon it was a privet joke between them. School looked promising for Beth, she was accepted on the cheerleading squad boosting her popularity and her connection to the Cullen's put her near the top.

That didn't stop Beth from being who she was. She made friends with Angie a girl everyone like but never really invited out much. During winter she played hocking making her the sort of person people don't want to cross.

"I'm home" Beth yelled as she entered the front door.

"Excellent someone I can beat at Halo!" Emmett yelled from the couch.

"Love you too, Papa Bear." Beth laughed jumping over the back of the couch. She landed between Emmett and Jasper.

"Would you guys cease jumping over the back of the couch." Esme yelled from her den. We all laughed remembering how Emmett had broken the back of the couch once jumping over it.

"How was Angie's birthday party?" Jasper asked killing Emmett again.

"Fine, Edward's behind the bush."

"Beth!" Edward laughed running his character away before Jasper killed him.

"How was practice?" Emmett asked as Jasper handed his controller to Beth.

"Great! I rammed Seth into a wall and scored on Eric, finally."

"Behind the tree" Jasper whispered.

"Shut up, Jasper!" Emmett tried to run his guy but Beth caught him with a grenade.

"Someone you can beat at halo huh?" Beth taunted after she killed Emmett ten more times.

"I'd run Beth" Edward's mouth twitched. Beth dropped her controller and ran to her bag. Grabbing it she locked herself in the bathroom. As quickly as she could Beth pulled on all her hockey pads.

"Beth, come here" Emmett sweetly cooed in the living room. Opening the door Beth tiptoed toward the stairs. 'One more step…'

"Gottcha" Emmett tackled Beth. Twisting Beth tried to get her hand around Emmetts neck. They continued to wrestle, Beth knew she couldn't win and it was only like 1/20 of Emmett's strength but it was still fun.

Finally breaking free Beth stood up, jumping once to dodge Emmett's sweep for her feet. Laughing she helped Emmett up.

"EMMETT! What is going on?" Emmett flinched as Rose descended down the stairs toward them. Rose didn't like them wrestling since Beth bruised a mussel.

"Talking to Beth, so don't let that sneak attack catch you off guard in a match ok." Emmett smiled innocently at Rose.

"Great then you can talk to her about what we talked last night."

Emmett's face turned to one of sheer horror. "I thought we were going to do that tonight, together!"

"Well you thought it necessary to 'talk' to Beth now. So you can continue on, besides I have to go hunt and you just got back. Ta Ta" With a little wave Rose left.

"Coward" Emmett growled. The only answer was a gentle laugh.

"What's up Papa Bear?" Beth asked removing her hockey gear.

"Well you see Beth, your in high school…" Emmett paused.

"Great observation Papa Bear."

"Right well uh…Carlisle is a doctor…"

"Emmett you can't put this off on me. You wanted to adopt her, she's your child. Deal with it."

"Thanks dad" Emmett grumbled sarcastically, then brightened "Edward's also knows what…."

"I've already gone through it while you sat and laughed. Now I'm returning the favor. Oh and Bella and Renesme are out shopping so they're out of the picture as well." Emmett scowled at the couch were Edward was turned around leaning on the back watching.

"Papa Bear, it can't be that bad. You've already told me I was adopted and that your vampires. What could be worse?"

Edward chuckled. "Alright you" Emmett started for the couch. Edward jumped off and ran out the door, as Emmett's eyes followed Edward's escape they fell on Jasper. "Thanks Jasper, you a pal. Now I have to go kill Edward." With that Emmett was gone.

Beth turned to a very bewildered Jasper "What is going on Jazz?"

"He was trying to give you…the talk." Jasper reluctantly replied. He could feel a slight embarrassment emit from Beth.

"Oh that. Well no worries, no one needs to give it to me. I'm totally for abstinence."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Beth looked serious "Trust me when your only nine years old and you accidentally walk in on your parents going at it. You choose abstinence." Beth shuddered thinking of the memory.

Jasper shuddered as well; he had felt the emotions that came off those two he shuddered again with Beth. After a slight awkward silence Jasper changed the subject "So now that that's done, you wanna play Halo?"

"Yeah."

When Rose returned she was surprised only Jasper and Beth were playing Halo. "Beth, where is your father?"

"He ran away after you told him to have the talk with me. I think he's hiding at Edwards house, myself." Beth replied flashing a smile at her mom and killed Jasper with a push of a button.

"I was out of range!" Jasper yelled.

"I switched guns" Beth smiled, that was the nice thing about playing with Jasper sometimes he was to focused he missed the simple things.

"I'm going over to Edward's house for a bit. Don't expect either of us home for….a while." Rose called as she left through the back door.

Beth looked at Jasper, he shrugged "You want to plan the funeral now or after best 1002 out of 1003."

"Well… we're only at game 589, let's get moving."


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry guys, so sorry. I accidently uploaded the chapter for my other story My Personal War. That's why it doesn't make any sense what so ever. Once again I appologize for the confusion. This is so embarassing, yet to tell the truth i'm laughing my butt off on this end. I can't believe I did that, so please laugh along with me and forgive me at the same time. Here is the right chapter, Enjoy and Understand. LOL

* * *

"What! But it's the rival game!" Beth yelled.

"That is exactly why I don't want you to go. There are going to be drunks and weirdoes out there" Rose said calmly changing channels.

"But Mom I've been saving for this ticket for months. I've completely bought my way this time…"

"And I told you three months ago, no."

"Papa Bear…"

"Sorry Little One but your mother has my hands tied… ow" Rose hit Emmett across the head "I mean I agree with your mother."

"I can't believe this!" Beth yelled and ran to her room. A few seconds later a knock sounded. "What." Beth yelled into her pillow.

"Just came to see if you're ok" Jasper walked in.

"If you consider your dreams smashed ok, then yes I'm hunky dory." Beth rolled over and sat up.

Jasper sat down next to Beth and smiled "They're trying to do what's best, really."

"I know Jasper but I really wanted to go. I mean it's the Tigers VS the Lions, the rival game." **(These shouldn't be real hockey teams or real rival and if they are and your fans sorry post an angry review)** Beth sighed and Jasper nodded.

This was insane, common sense told him not to do it, but Beth's desire to see the game mixed with his desire to see her happy pulled hard.

"Jasper if you could have, would you have taken me to the game?" Beth's innocent question tipped the scale.

Chuckling to himself Jasper went to the door, Rose and Emmett were still in the family room. Going to the window Jasper opened it.

"Jasper what are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Well if I answer your question truthfully it would be yes. So were going to the hockey game."

Beth stood up and walked over to Jasper "Why? It was only a question. You did have to follow through with it."

Jasper smiled "How could I say, I'm true to my word when I say if I could, then don't, when I could have." Beth smiled and turned around to grab her purse. 'Besides it's worth risking Rose's anger just to see you happy.' Jasper thought with a smile.

Beth jumped on Jasper back shaking him from his revive. As soon as she was settled he took off, it didn't take more that three minutes to get to Seattle. Beth's eyes widened at the ice rink. It was so amazing.

They got seats just about mid-field. The game was intense several players got thrown over the sides and a fight broke out across the way. The Tiger's ended up winning to Beth's delight. Leaving the stadium they walked to a near by park to leave.

"Jasper thanks so much for taking me. It was the best thing in the world!"

Jasper smiled and sent a wave of calm toward her. "Calm down or you'll burst."

Beth pouted "How can I, I'm so happy."

Jasper smiled "Well might as well make it overjoyed." With that he produced a Tiger's hat. Beth's eyes got big, then bigger as Jasper flipped it over to reveal all the players signatures on the bill. "OH MY GOSH! Are you serious?!"

Jasper settled the hat on Beth's head this time forcing her to calm down a few notches "Ready to go home?"

"No but we have to" Beth enthusiasm fell a little but picked up touching her hat. Running home seemed all to short.

Arriving at the back of the house Jasper swore "They blocked you window. We have to go through the living room."

Beth groaned and hoped down from Jasper's back "Let's go."

Going through the garage to the kitchen, they no more than stepped into the house when Rose called "Elizebeth in the living room please."

Beth went with Jasper following close behind. Rose appeared to be flipping channels calmly. "Have fun?" Rose asked.

"Yes lots." Beth stared disinterested at the TV screen. Jasper could feel her nervousness and fear, but Beth's whole manner showed nothing. To bad Rose could smell the fear.

"You in big trouble and you know it, so I'm not going to go on about how disappointed in you I am. Rather I'm just going to say your punishment. Since you decided this Game was so important you don't need to go the dance next Friday and until the dance is over you are grounded. You will not leave this house save for practice, even then you will be escorted by me to everything. Understood?"

"Yes mother." Beth whispered then turned to head to bed.

When they heard the door close Rose jumped off the couch "JASPER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I told everyone that no one was to take her."

Jasper looked thoughtful for a second. He remembered the conversation, because last time Beth wanted to go to the amusement park and Rose didn't want her to go. So Edward Emmett and Jasper took her. Needless to say Beth got on a ride and Rose called right at the start of it, and Emmett was dumb enough to answer his phone just as Beth let out a scream. They had been ordered to come back home, naturally they stayed the rest of the day and got reamed for it later.

Jasper knew it wouldn't be in anyone's favor to admit that so he decide to play dumb. "Sorry Rose, I guess I zoned out. I thought you were talking about the latest fasion again."

Rose's mouth dropped in disbelieves. Jasper continued to look innocent and gave Rose a feeling of trust towards him. "Are you messing with my emotions, Jasper Hale!" Rose screeched.

Jasper shrugged it was times like this he thought maybe they were actual twins, he loved annoying her. Focusing back on Rose, Jasper suggested "Why don't you asked Edward."

"EDWARD!"

They waited about five minutes before Edward appeared looking mad. "This had better be good!"

Jasper's lips twitched seeing that Edward look quite disheveled and his shirt was buttoned horribly wrong. "Is Jasper playing with my emotions so that I believe he didn't know about taking Beth to the hocking game?"

"That's why you called me here?!" Edward look exasperated "Fine no, Jasper didn't hear you and even though he had the feeling it was wrong he took her anyway. IS…. THAT…. ALL?"

Rose wanted to say more but nodded "For now."

Edward disappeared and Jasper stifled a chuckle.

"You ever go behind my back again Jasper Hale. You will find your head living in a box for the rest of you life."

Jasper knew that this time he couldn't pretend he hadn't heard "Yes Rose."

Nodding Rose stalked out, probably to her and Emmett's house. Jasper headed upstairs, he paused outside Beth's room. Beth stood in the door "I guess we're not getting away with something like this ever again are we?"

Jasper smiled and shook his head "Rose made sure I promised."

"Are you sorry you took me?"

"No. I enjoyed it very much. You regret going?"

"No."

"Even if you can't go to the dance?"

Beth shrugged "Dances are overrated, besides it gives me an excuse to say no to Brad." Jasper nodded but inside he was laughing evilly. He would get Beth grounded any day just to keep boys away from her.

It was annoying feeling the affection radiating off all the little boys in high school toward Beth. Jasper quickly quelled his thoughts as Beth was talking. "Thanks for everything Jasper. Good night."

"Nite Beth."


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett flipped the channels lazily waiting for Beth to come home. She had gone to the beach with some friends and it was a sunny day so no one could go with her. Sighing he checked the clock again, 6:00 and she's still not home…or maybe she is.

Emmett smiled hearing the Mercedes pull into the garage. Getting off the couch Emmett went to greet his daughter. Stopping in the kitchen Emmett caught the scent of another human. Beth brought a friend home? "Rose, come down here. Beth brought someone home." Emmett tried to keep his voice normal and causal, but inside he was curious.

Rose was by his side before he would count to five. "Really?"

"Yeah what should we do?"

Rose looked around "Let's sit at the table and pretend we were have a casual conversation."

Emmett nodded. They had just gotten settled when Jasper appeared leaning in the doorway. "Who is it?" As though to answer his question the door opened.

"Stop fidgeting, they'll love" Beth pulled a kid in. He was only a couple of inches taller than her with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Turning Beth smiled at everyone "Hey guys."

"Beth" Emmett smiled but craning his neck to look at the boy behind Beth, "Whose that with you."

Beth blushed a little "This is Rohan… from school. He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT!" Emmett yelped and fell on the floor. Rose tried to catch him, while she tried to smile at Beth and glare at Rohan. Jasper just flat out glared a silent growl on his lips.

"Why do I feel afraid?" Rohan whispered, he sounded like he was joking but Beth caught the real fear in his eyes. Beth smiled to encourage him then making sure Rohan couldn't see her face she gave Jasper a WTF look and mouthed Stop it.

"Beth…boyfriend…to young…boyfriend…Beth…" Emmett stuttered finally back in his seat. He began breathing really fast.

"I think he's hyperventilating" Rohan looked at this huge guy basically falling to pieces in front of him.

"Honey put your head between your knees and when you pull yourself together join us in the living room." Rose patted his back, and then led the way to the living room.

Beth took the couch with Rohan, Jasper stood across from them still looking peeved, Rose sat in the armchair, Edward already occupied the floor in front of the TV with Bella, Renesme, and Jacob.

"So Rohan what are you doing outside of school?" Rose asked politely while reaching beside her chair to pull up a twenty two gage shot gun. She began rubbing it down.

"I enjoy surfing, biking, and I work in my parents shop…" Rohan started out polite but slowly his voice turn annoyed "Why are you interrogating me, you bitch. My life is my business."

Rohan paused again and looked at Beth. Beth frowned recognizing the look in his eyes, it was the look Emmett gave Rose right before they….before she could stop Rohan he continued talking "So what if my lust is slowly taking control, and I want…."

Rose snapped the barrel in place.

"Rohan" Beth elbowed him in the side, they had talked about this and both had agreed they didn't want to have sex till marriage. So why the sudden change…Beth took a deep breath and tried to control her anger.

"I'm sorry" Rohan whispered in Beth's ear "It's just your sister is making me nervous and your brother over there isn't helping. Then I got just so annoyed cuz she's acting like she's your mother and the rest of the emotional rollercoaster…I can't explain."

Rohan looked ashamed at Beth. She smiled and took his hand forgiving him, then glared at Jasper. Jasper just smiled at her.

"Rohan, please watch your language, Mom and Dad don't appreciate…. that kind…. in the house." Emmett said finally coming out of the kitchen to join them.

"YES Bucks scored. Hey Em I wonder who else is scoring…" Edward said flipping the channel to another game. Jacob chuckled, then catching Renesme's eye he winked at her. Emmett's face paled if it could pale anymore and he stopped breathing.

"Payback" Bell whispered, snuggling closer to Edward.

"Emmett breath!" Beth yelled. Rose elbowed Emmett in the stomach and loaded the shot gun. Beside Beth, Rohan took a sharp breath. "What wrong" Beth turned to completely face Rohan.

"I feel my impending doom. Maybe I should leave." Rohan whispered standing up.

"Ok" Beth got up with him and walked to the door. At the door Beth whispered "They get better the longer you know them."

"I trust they do" Rohan gave a half smile "I'm feeling better already. Wait total lie I feel annoyed."

"I'll…see you… later?" Beth asked tentatively.

"Of course" Rohan lifted her chin "Tomorrow's school. I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Ok bye" Beth waved out the door before closing it. Then before anyone could react Beth picked up a baseball, by the door and chucked it at Jasper.

Thanks to fast reflects Jasper caught the ball, but he could only look shocked at the amount of fury coming off Beth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"What?" Jasper's face hardened understanding.

"You know exactly what" Beth spat.

"Just having fun" Jasper shrugged.

"Oh its not bad enough my Mom's basically threatening to shoot my boyfriend, Edward's insinuating the worst, and my Father's having a panic attack every time anyone says anything. You have to scare him away because he has these 'feelings'. Oh, and don't forget trying to making him and my mom mortal enemies."

"I didn't do anything." Jasper shrugged.

"BULL Jasper Whitlock! I know you did! He's been asking to meet everyone for almost a month!"

"A month?!" Jasper yelled losing his cool.

"Yeah I've been dating him for almost two. When I finally feel confident I can come forward without to much of a fiasco, you make it WORSE! I hate you Jasper Whitlock! I hate you!" With that Beth ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

Jasper growled and left the house stalking into the woods. He only made it to the river before he couldn't walk any further. He was so mad at Rohan. If Rohan hadn't come then he and Beth won't be fighting. He won't have had to use his power and Beth won't… she won't…Jasper sat on the ground and brought his knees to his chest.

He couldn't even think about what she had said. From the house waves of sadness and anger crashed against him. If his heart was still beating it would have stopped, he had hurt her deeply. Jasper loathed Rohan.

"You can't hate what's not the problem."

Jasper scowled "I don't want to talk Edward."

Suddenly rain began to fall, and a full fledge thunder storm broke out. Edward looked to the sky "Interesting", turning back to Jasper, Edward sat down next to him. "She doesn't hate you."

"But she said it and…it feels like it."

"Jasper, she was furious, but now she hates herself for saying it. Even if you two never get together in the future you have a special bond. How does Beth put it…you're bestest friends. Jasper if that bond were to break I believe it would likely kill the both of you."

Jasper sighed then started laughing "Edward why didn't you just say make up."

"Because you won't have listened" Edward smirked.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Beth." Jasper got up and started heading to the house.

"Oh and Jasper, its called jealousy."

Jasper looked back and saw Edward smirking at him. Lowering his head Jasper realized that was exactly what he felt. The worst part was, he actually liked Beth. Not just because he mated with her but because she was actually very beautiful and funny….

"Go Jasper. Think about it later."

Nodding Jasper headed back to the house. Before he knew it he was outside Beth's room. He could still feel the deep sadness and anger, sighing he hoped he could still mend this. Knocking he cracked open the door "Beth…"

The door suddenly flung opened and Beth was hugging him crying. "I'm sorry Jasper, so sorry. I don't hate you I swear. I just said in the spur of the moment, I don't hate you."

"Oh Beth" Jasper hugged her back "I'm sorry I just felt protective and I let that influence my…emotions." Jasper chuckled and Beth joined in.

Stepping back Beth wiped away her tears "Bestest friends"

"Forever"

Thus begins my story.


End file.
